


Bed/Bad manners

by capn_cecil_ang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jack, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Ianto, bottom!Ianto, external stimulating of prostate, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't very happy about team talking about his bed manners in front of Beth (2x02 Sleepers) and he decides to vent it on Ianto .... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed/Bad manners

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by little innuendo dialogue about Jack's bed manners in episode Sleepers.
> 
> Also, not exactly dom/sub in all it's glory how it should be, but it's kind of close to it I guess - let me know what you think.

  Ianto is slightly leaning against the table in board room, trying to polish it into the perfection, when he hears a quiet click of the door lock. He doesn’t even need to raise his head to know who is in the doorway. Jack however doesn’t say anything, only stands in the doorway, looking down at Ianto situated on the far end of the table. Ianto decides to spare a quick look towards Jack, seeing him standing in the doorway, his hands crossed across his chest, frowning deeply.

“Is there anything I could do for you, sir?” Ianto asks automatically, watching his boss sideways as he tries to pay his attention to the table. He hopes there is nothing Jack could want from him now, he wishes there is nothing. All he wants to do now is to finish this, head home and get his much needed sleep. Jack suddenly makes a move, walking slowly to the window facing the centre of the Hub. He slowly but resolutely extends his hand and turns down the curtains so the boardroom gets a bit darker.

“I didn’t like your behaviour today, Ianto.” Jack says matter-of-factly, coming to another window and turning the blinds down with the same smooth gesture as previously.

“I’m sorry?” the table and the polishing cloth is now long forgotten, Ianto’s whole attention on Jack.

“The way you behave today... it was very childish.” Jack says as he turns down the last of the curtain leaving the boardroom in the dim blueish lightning.

“Sir, what are you doing?” Ianto frowns, turning back to the table so he could better see Jack. The polishing cloth is still in his hand and Ianto doesn’t know why but he is clutching it with anticipation and somewhat of fear – something on Jack’s demeanour is very off and Ianto isn’t sure if he likes it.

“I also didn't like how you talked about my manners in bed in front of that alien woman... and in front of the whole team.” Jack looks at Ianto and an unpleasant shiver comes down Ianto’s spine. There is wilderness in Jack gaze – genuine ferocity of his gaze pierces right through Ianto and he can’t help but swallows hard at the mixed emotions this look gives him.

“Put off your jacket. It's kind of warm in here.” Jack says firmly, making a step closer to other man.

“I think I'm good,” Ianto tries to protest, but Jack gives him a hard look.

“That's an order.” he says.

“Of course sir,” Ianto nods quickly and pulls off his suit jacket immediately, putting it on the back of one of the chairs, a polishing cloth letting on the side of table. When Ianto turns back to meet Jack’s eyes, he is surprised by the sudden proximity of other man.

“You know, sir.... I was talking about your eating habits. Of your habits of... of leaving crumps everywhere and... well,” Ianto huffs out an uneasy laugh, “not speaking about the fact you never straighten your bed sheets after night. You know, that room is quite tiny and it is very difficult to... to tide there... sir,” Ianto ads with another hard swallow, as he watches Jack crowding him at the table, making Ianto back away slightly so his bum collides with the table suddenly.

“I know,” Jack breaths out, his breath ghosting around Ianto’s face briefly. He puts both of his hands at Ianto’s sides, leaning over the table and over Ianto, making it impossible for him to leave or move in any other way. “You think you know what kind of animal I am, Ianto Jones, don’t you?” he says, leaning in and breathing in Ianto’s scent, making Ianto shiver under him. “But you don’t know half of it.” Jack grabs Ianto’s hips unexpectedly, lifting him slightly so he would sit on the table. Ianto automatically straddles Jack’s hips, without any second thought – like he was made for this and only for this. Jack doesn’t loose his grip on Ianto’s hips, sinking his fingertips into the hard flesh, up down to the bones. “I bet you’d like to see the animal you were speaking about, wouldn’t you?” Jack breaths out and shoves his pelvis into Ianto’s groin forcefully. Ianto groans as his already fully erected cock meets with Jack’s crotch and his hands automatically darts to grab both Jack’s shoulders. Jack’s hands never leaves Ianto’s hips as Jack’s whispers against Ianto’s jaw: “You want to see what kind of animal I really am in bed, Ianto?” he scrapes Ianto’s jaw with his teeth and Ianto isn’t capable of anything else than a broken whimper.

“I bet you want it, really hard, don’t you, Ianto?” Jack whispers into Ianto’s ear, leaving emphasize on the words really hard and he shoves his hips into Ianto’s again, making the other man groan under his touch.

Jack’s hands move to Ianto’s tie suddenly and Ianto founds himself whimper again slightly, at the loss of touch. He bucks his hips involuntarily, hoping for more friction, more feel, more touch. He can’t help but having Jack as close as possible.

“You know, Ianto,” Jack nibbles at Ianto’s earlobe, making him shudder under him and leaving a slight gasp. Jack smiles around Ianto’s ear as he leans in yet a bit closer, not leaving any space between two of them and whispers. “you think you are so smart. You think you know everything. But trust me, you don’t yet know what I am going to do to you.”

Ianto gasps out Jack’s name in one unguarded moment and for a while he’s afraid Jack will stop, he will leave him there, lusting and pining, leave him alone in the cold of the Hub. And so he tightens his grip on Jack’s shoulders, he tightens his legs around Jack’s waist, bringing him closer, though it seems impossible to get him even closer. Ianto is holding onto Jack for his dear life, because he just can’t let him go. But Jack only smiles again and sucks Ianto’s earlobe as he continues to loosen his tie.

“You are so shallow, Ianto Jones,” Jack whispers into his ear as he slowly unknots his tie. “You want others to think of you as perfect. You are so neat and fancy and always trying to be so perfect. To know everything and to look amazing.” Jack leans back slightly, meeting with Ianto’s gaze suddenly. Once pale blue eyes are now almost wholly black, the yearning and lust radiating from Ianto’s pupils.

“You like looking perfect, Ianto Jones, don’t you?” Jack asks, putting his hands on Ianto’s upper button, and smirking evilly. Ianto’s face is flashed by the sign of horror as he comes to realisation of Jack’s intentions.

“What if we’d make you a bit imperfect,” Jack huffs out as he pulls and thorns Ianto’s red shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere around the room. Ianto wants to protest but is caught off guard by Jack’s tongue and mouth, licking and sucking at his right nipple suddenly.

“God, Jack!” Ianto can only manages to say, wondering if he suddenly forgotten any other words than his boss’ name – he sure isn’t capable of saying anything else for quite a while now. “Jack, wait!” Ianto finally finds his voice, coming into full halt. “The others. What if they...?”

“They’re gone, Ianto.” Jack mumbles against his nipple, teasing it with his teeth provocatively.

“But... oh God!”

“I thought you knew everything, Ianto Jones,” Jack looked at him from where he was leaning, one of his hands finding his way towards Ianto’s crotch, teasing it cruelly.

“Oh, Jack,” Ianto gasped out, but still, his self-conscious was stronger, as he tried to also push Jack away. “Tosh...”

“...left half an hour ago.” Jack finished, mouthing a wet line from Ianto’s hard nipples across his belly, circling around his navel.

“What about Owen?” Ianto tried to not sound as broken as he was.

“Disappeared before and hour, as usual. You really should know this, Ianto.” Jack looked up at him and when he met his gaze, he mercilessly pulled Ianto’s pants down, finally freeing his throbbing cock.

“But Gwen... She is still...” Jack manhandles Ianto abruptly to turn him around. Ianto is now facing the table, leaning against it, his bare arse sticking in the air, invitingly.

“I’m sure Gwen’s still....”

“Gwen just left. Went to some family thing with Rhys.” Ianto can feel Jack’s whole weight on him, as the other man is leaning above him, whispering in his ear. Ianto bucks his hips back, desperate for any contact, but all he can feel is the cotton of Jack’s pants and he whimpers in disapproval. But Jack doesn’t do anything to move away. He only grabs Ianto’s jaw with one hand, turning it slightly towards his face. “I bet you’d like them to be here, don’t you?”

Ianto gasps out a surprised breath when Jack’s two fingers probe his mouth, leaving him speechless. Jack’s other hand, still firmly gripping his jaw, is making him do precisely what Jack wants – to suck hard at his fingers, his tongue curling around them, teasing them and licking them. When Jack’s hand suddenly leaves Ianto’s jaw, Ianto finds himself whimper against at the loss. He tries to suck Jack’s fingers more eagerly, trying to make Jack touch him somewhere, anywhere – just touch him. When the long needed touch comes, Ianto realises he isn’t prepared for this. Jack’s hand appears out of nowhere, squeezing his throbbing cock at its base. Jack leans in, hovering with his whole weight above Ianto’s back. He leans over Ianto’s ear, whispering quietly, his fingers still in Ianto’s mouth. “You won’t come until I will be inside you, is that clear?” Ianto gasps and nods eagerly already picturing how full will he be feeling with Jack inside him. Jack withdraws his fingers suddenly, his hand sliding down Ianto’s back to his ass. “Say it, Ianto. Say you understand you won’t come unless,” his hand covered in saliva captures Ianto’s balls, making the other man moan loudly. Ianto already thinks this is too much. But as Jack’s hand moves away from his balls, his pointing finger making a slight sticky wet trail across Ianto’s scrotum, as Jack moves it gently up to midway to Ianto’s hole, Ianto thinks he is going to lost it right there. He doesn’t even realise what’s happening, when Jack’s hand suddenly meet with soft but firm spot on Ianto’s skin and Ianto practically screams: “OH GOD, JACK!”

“You like that, huh?” Jack smiles above him, his free hand coming of Ianto’s cock to firmly grasp Ianto behind his neck, pinning him into the table. “I bet you didn’t know I can do this from outside, did you?”

“Jack, please. I’m...” Ianto pleads, but his pleas are lost for Jack.

“What? You’re gonna come?” Jack says firmly, hardening his grasp at Ianto’s neck. Ianto hisses in pain shortly as his cheekbone presses painfully to the table.

“I told you, you can’t come until I will be inside you, understood?”

“Yes... yes,” Ianto gasps almost out of breath, as Jack’s other hand continues to stimulate his prostate regularly.

“I didn’t hear you down there,” Jack smirks evilly, pulling his hand away from Ianto’s prostate. Ianto whimpers at the loss, desperately bucking his hips backwards, trying to meet Jack’s hand again. But Jack isn’t giving him any of that.

“Say it louder, Ianto Jones.” Jack says hardly, his hand bracing Ianto’s hip, keeping him in place.

“Yes, sir,” Ianto finds his voice suddenly, trying to gather every strength he still have. “I... I understand, sir.”

“Good,” Jack smiles and leans in to give Ianto a small soft peck on his right shoulder blade. Sensation is muffled through the fabric of Ianto’s torn red shirt, but it’s still enough for Ianto to want more.

“Because you know what I think?” Jack says, smirking and Ianto shiver under him as he hears him spitting on his hand, moisturising it. Suddenly he feels Jack’s pointing finger circling around his puckered hole and Ianto gasps desperately, rocking his hips, trying to meet them with Jack’s hand.

“You are so eager, Ianto Jones,” Jack smirks as he teases Ianto’s hole, leaning above him slightly. His finger suddenly penetrates Ianto and he is swept of his balance by the sensation.

“Jack...” he gasps out, not entirely sure what he wants to say, so he lets Jack’s name hanging in the air. Jack hovers over him, one of his hands still firmly grasping his neck, the other spreading him from inside, trying to get through the thickness and warmness of his body.

“So eager.” Jack says against Ianto skin as his finger is making its way through Ianto’s hole deeper and deeper. “You’d like it if other’s where still at Hub, wouldn’t you?”

Ianto gasps, surprised, but doesn’t say anything. Jack’s finger is leaving his hole but not long after he is rewarded with two fingers, spreading him open and scissoring inside him to make him wide and open for Jack. Ianto shudders at that thought – at the thought of Jack finally being in him, fucking him mercilessly.

“Tell me Ianto, would you like it if someone would walk in on us? What if Gwen forgot something? You would like that, wouldn’t you? She would walk in here, seeing you wholly spread and open for me... just for me.”

Jack adds third finger and Ianto isn’t capable of repressing his loud moans anymore.

“Jack please.” he begs.

“What Ianto? What would you like? Would you like others to come to look? Would you like others to see me fucking you into this table hard,” a swift thrust with Jack’s fingers, “... and fast?” another swift thrust. “Would you like to everyone see how I’m fucking you?”

“Oh God, YES!” Ianto literally shouts as Jack’s fingers meets with his prostate right at the same time as he finishes the sentence.

“Yeah... yes... I want it... I want... oh God!”

Jack smirks against Ianto’s back, giving it another brief peck. “I can’t guarantee you other’s coming to look, Ianto,” Ianto whimpers desperately as Jack’s fingers leave him again, both with his hand on his neck. Ianto wants to protest, but as soon as he hears the fumbling of belt and sound of a zipper, the shiver goes down his spine and he eagerly sticks out his ass higher in the air, inviting. Jack laughs shortly and guides himself into Ianto’s entrance. As soon as Ianto feels the wet head of Jack’s cock clothed in the condom, he moans.

“Please.” Jack runs one hand over Ianto’s back shortly, kind of reassuringly, when his hand fall on his hip, keeping him in place. Jack guides himself into Ianto, slipping quite easily as he’s using lubricated condoms – he figured out it’s less work this way – and he braces Ianto’s hips firmly. He stays still for a while, halfway in Ianto, just watching the other man splayed on the table, just for him. Ianto whimpers impatiently, wriggling under Jack’s weight. Jack only smirks at his desire and slams suddenly wholly into Ianto. Ianto gasps out, not able to catch a breath for a while. “You liked that, didn’t you?” Ianto nods. Jack withdraws slightly, slamming into him again, causing Ianto to moan loudly.

“That’s it,” Jack gasps out, feeling Ianto’s tightness enveloping his cock. He is so soft and warm all around him, just waiting for him to fuck him – no one else, just him. Only Jack having this privilege. “You know I love those Welsh vowels of yours, Ianto.”

“Jack, please...”

“Tell me what you want Ianto.”

“Fuck me... fuck me hard.”

“I’m about to,” Jack smirks and starts fucking Ianto rashly, putting on a steady furious pace. He fucks him into the table, just like he said. Pining him into it, not allowing him to move, only barely rock his hips to meet with his. He shoves a hand to Ianto’s hair, grabbing a fistfull of it. Ianto groans, feeling pain and pleasure mixing in his body, letting Jack do what he wants with him. He tries to brace his hands at the table, but the table is too smooth to hold on to. He tries to reach its sides but at one point he hears the bottle hitting the floor and he curses in his mind – the polishing cleaner; he left it open. OH GOD! He forgets about polishing cleaner just at that moment, when Jack, with his fast and furious pace hits his prostate again and again, Ianto’s eyes sealing shut, tears from pain and pleasure forming at the corners of his eyes. Ianto thinks it can’t get any better, when one of Jack’s hands leaves his hip and comes in contact with his balls.

“Oh Jack,” Ianto moans loudly and he can sense Jack’s smug smirk on his back, even without looking. Jack’s hand moves up to rub at his prostate even from outside and Ianto suddenly sees starts as he is coming hard and fast, his whole body going plaint and submissive. He thinks he must have lost conscious for a while, or something, because he doesn’t remember Jack coming, but is is suddenly practically lying on him, still deep inside him, slightly twitching, but not exactly unpleasantly, his breath quick and hot against his neck.

“You were amazing, Ianto,” he breaths out, relaxing for a while in this state. And Ianto doesn’t mind. He is content with Jack lying on him like this, only the heat of other man’s body is enough for his comfort. When Jack finally stands up and pulls out of him, Ianto is feeling suddenly too empty, too cold. He wants to curl into Jack’s embrace and never leave. But he knows better. He should better go home. He hears Jack taking his pants on and suddenly a warm hand gently strokes his neck. “You ok?” Jack asks and Ianto turns his head slightly to look at his boss. He manages a slight smile and nods. Jack smiles back and grabs him gently by the shoulders, helping him to stand. Ianto is still in bliss from his orgasm, not entirely capable of functioning yet. Jack helps him to tug him up, looking over his shirt a bit guiltily. He meets with Ianto’s eyes and suddenly, his eyes soften. He cups Ianto’s cheek gently and asks genuinely: “Will you stay tonight?”

Ianto averts his eyes slightly, not sure how to react. “I should clean in here... And then I should head home.”

Jack moves closer to Ianto, joining their hips and sliding his hand down Ianto’s arm to the small of his back. He let’s his other hand fall loosely at Ianto’s side, entwining its fingers gently with Ianto’s. “We could do another round... you know, when you clean this up?” there is a suggestion and hope in Jack’s eyes. “Now without that role-playing maybe,” he smirks.

“You love role-playing, sir,” Ianto says sheepishly, turning a bit red.

“Yeah but I also love,” Jack’s words gets stuck in his throat for a while. “I’d also love to slowly fuck you into the mattress in my room, Ianto Jones.”

“I... I can’t Jack. I don’t have a spare suit in here.”

“Oh and I thought you are always ready, Ianto Jones,” Jack pouts. “You may stay in the same suit another day. They won’t notice.”

“You kind of ruined my shirt, sir.”

“Oh, right,” that guilty look again.

“Well,” Jack moves yet closer, leaning over Ianto’s lips slightly. He kisses him slowly, lazily and relaxed. He doesn’t want Ianto to leave. He loves their steamy encounters after work, that’s true. But he also loves when Ianto stays, when he falls asleep in his arms and when he wakes up with warm body next to him, their whole beings entangled together, he likes breathing in fresh scent of Ianto. And the most he loves the mornings when he wakes up first and can watch the beauty which Ianto is sleeping soundlessly next to him, a slight smile on his face. “You know,” he says as he breaks the kiss. “I could borrow you one of my shirts.”

“That’s,” Ianto is at loss of words. “That’s... I can’t... Other’s would.”

“Other’s won’t notice anything, Ianto.” Jack smiles. “And if they do... well,” he pecks Ianto again, resting his forehead against his, “let them. Let them see – that you are mine and only mine.”

“I think they know that already,” Ianto smiles. “Everyone knows that. I am yours Jack – only yours.”

Jack gives Ianto one last long kiss and moves away from him, letting his hand to stay entwined with Ianto’s until it is not entirely necessary to let go. “Going to shower,” he says with a smile. “Will you join me, after you finish it here?”

“Sure,” Ianto smiles, an evil spark lighting in his eyes.

“What is it?” Jack smirks not missing the spark.

“Was just thinking,” Ianto smirks. “You know what they say. Third time’s the charm.”

Jack’s grin widens. “Oh yeah.”

“And maybe for the third time we should make a bit role swaping.”

Jack’s cock twitches in his trousers and he realise he is already half hard again – just from the thought of Ianto fucking him. He rushes back to Ianto and kisses him hungrily. “Forget about this. You’ll finish it in the morning.”

“No,” Ianto says resolutely. “You know how hard is to get rid of dry cum? And I’m not even talking about the fact whole boardroom is starting to smell like polishing cleaner.”

Jack groans with desperation, but let’s go of Ianto eventually. As he is turning away, Ianto catches his wrist and Jack looks back, quizzically. Ianto leans in and gives Jack a small peck. “We have whole night, Jack.”

“Is that a promise?” Jack asks, eagerly. Ianto only laughs and nods. “Yeah, that’s a promise. Now – shower. I’ll hurry in here.”

Jack walks out of the boardroom with the biggest grin plastered on his face and he isn’t what makes him happier – the whole night of sex ahead of him, or the fact Ianto will be there with him, even in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment will be really highly appreciated as I have absolutely no idea what quality of smut I'm writing. I don't think it is that good in general, therefore I would like to know from you guys how it is. If I should keep writing this stuff or stick with what I know - which will be probably very sweet fluff, lol.


End file.
